


The Sky and The Sea

by Pokeluv101



Series: Vigilante Eves [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fem Licht, Vigilante Eves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht had captured many demons but one always seem to escape her. She was determined for Hyde to see justice. (LawLicht, Fem Licht, Fantasy Vigilante AU)





	The Sky and The Sea

“We have to stop running into each other like this, Angel Cakes. If I didn’t know better, I would say you have fallen in love with me and became a stalker.” Hyde ducked beneath Licht’s kick. The tree behind him broke and splintered from her attack. He was certain her glare could cut through a mountain. He jumped away from her and said, “I would love to talk but I have to go.”

“I’m not letting you escape this time, Shit Rat!” Licht screamed but he merely gave her a defiant grin in answer. He winked at her before he jumped off the cliff to fly away. She flew after him and controlled the wind to corner him. The twister she made blocked his path but he didn’t stop. Hyde dove into the sea below them and Licht cursed.

She couldn’t follow him into the water because her feathered wings would drag her to the bottom. Licht’s eyes followed his silhouette through the water. She was assigned to capture him but he always managed to escape. It was frustrating for her because she had never failed a mission until she met him. He was fast and he could fly through the water. Licht refused to give up though.

She created a blade of wind and hurled it into the water. Her attack cut like a razor and struck the seafloor. Hyde was knocked to the ground and he rushed to gather water to protect himself again. She transformed the blade into a twister and cleared the water enough for her to follow him. Licht flew down and placed her feet on his chest.

“Do you have any final words?” She asked and circled wind around them. His eyes widened when water started to spill into the twister she had made. Water poured over them and there was too much for her to fly away. She was swept into the sea and it was difficult to orientate herself.

“Shit,” Hyde knew he couldn’t leave her. He dived into the water again and caught her hand. He pulled her closer so he could wrap his arms around her body. It was difficult to swim back to the surface but he managed to save her. He spread his wings and lifted them both into the air. She was unconscious in his arms and he was afraid she had swallowed water.

He adjusted his hold on her and touched her neck. He felt her pulse but her breath was shallow. They were far from land and he didn’t know if she would survive without first aid. Hyde controlled the water around them and created a bubble as he submerged again. He flew to an underwater cave that he had made his home. He climbed out of the water and placed her on the dry ground.

“I’m trying to save your life so don’t kick me for doing this.” He muttered as he leaned over her. He tilted her head back and pinched her nose. Hyde breathed air into her lungs a few times until she gasped deeply. She rolled onto her side and coughed painfully. He lightly patted her back to help her breath easier. “Take slow breaths, Angel Cakes.”

“Don’t touch me, Demon.” She snapped at him and hit him with her wing. He was knocked into the water but he simply floated back to the surface. She leaned over him with a glare. “You’re a cowardly dragon. Every time I find you, you run away instead of fighting me. You have to take responsibilities for all those lives you took. I will—”

She was interrupted by her own sneeze. Licht was completely wet and she knew she would become sick if she didn’t change soon. She glanced around her but she didn’t see a path out of the cave. She heard Hyde climb out of the water behind him. “Where is this?”

“My hideout. This is where I run to after all of our fights.” He told her. Hyde shook water from his hair as he walked deeper into the cave. Footsteps echoed behind him and he knew that it was Licht following him. He lit the torches he placed on the walls so she wouldn’t trip on the uneven ground. They walked deeper into the cave until she noticed a small camp.

Hyde opened a bag and pulled out a large blanket and a set of clothes. “These should keep you from getting sick. It gets cold in the cave at night but I’ll make a fire for you. Cold blooded creatures like myself don’t need to worry about the temperature. The tide will go down in the morning and you can leave in that direction.”

“Do you think I’ll trust anything you say or that I would wear this?” She was tempted to throw the clothes he gave her into the fire. A cold breeze passed through the cave and made her shiver. Hyde lit a fire in the middle of the cave and she slowly moved closer. “The moment the tide lowers, I am taking you to prison. I would kill you now but the vigilantes have rules. Even demons deserve a trial.”

“I thought vigilantes didn’t follow the law.” He could see her shivering and he passed her the blanket again. This time, she wrapped it around her shoulders. He was confused when she burrowed beneath the blanket like a squirrel. The sight was cute and he chuckled slightly. “Are you going to sleep, Angel Cakes? That would be great for me since I can run away easier.”

“I’m changing. Look away or else I’m going to beat you beneath my feet. Mahiru won’t be mad if I tell her it was in self defense.” Licht peeked out from beneath the blankets to check that he wasn’t watching her. Hyde had his back turned to her so she quickly peeled off her wet clothes. She dried herself and changed into the shirt he gave her. “My mission is to capture you and take you back to our hideout. If I get a cold and fall asleep, you’ll be able to run away easier.”

“Is your plan to drag me out of the cave once I fall asleep?” He didn’t turn around to face her. Hyde had no doubts that her threats were genuine. He couldn’t see her expression but her silence was answer enough for him. He chuckled lightly and said: “So, I’m right. Let the waiting game begin then. Whoever falls asleep first will lose. I have a lot more to lose though.”

“How can you always speak so casually, Shit Rat?” She stood and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Licht grabbed his scarf and tugged him deeper into the cave. She would need to know her way around the cave if she wanted to capture him. He let himself be taken by her and his nonchalant attitude annoyed her. “Where is the exit you told me about?”

“To your left.” Hyde created a line of flames in front of them that led to the exit. She walked as far as she could and climbed up the uneven ground. They eventually reached a small, underground lake. It was too dark to see the bottom so she didn’t know how deep it was. He knelt next to her and explained: “After the tides lower, there will be a path that leads outside. I rarely use it because I can swim.”

“I know how to swim.” She lied even though he was able to see through it easily. Licht turned on her heel and returned to the small camp he had in the cave. She sat next to the fire and held her hands out to it for warmth. She glanced around the underwater cave and spoke her thoughts out loud. “So, this is where you have been hiding.”

“For now. I will have to find a new cave tomorrow since you know about this one. Maybe I can move to another city. Then again, you always seem to find me. Your little vigilante group has a good network.” He said and she nodded. He could see pride in her eyes. “C3 has been tracking me for years but you’re the only who managed to find me. Did you put a tracker on me or—”

“I won’t give you any information on my friends or the vigilantes in general.” She interrupted him. He merely shrugged and changed the subject.

“If you don’t want to talk, we can eat instead. You did interrupt my dinner by starting that fight. How do you like your fish?” He leaned over the water and used his power to control the tides. He drew a few fishes towards them until he was able to pull two out of the water. “I only have fire, a knife and a few sticks but I can cook very well.”

“I’m not hungry.” She hoped that Hyde would become more tired after a hearty meal. Unfortunately, her stomach argued with her and growled loudly. Her face became bright red as Hyde laughed. She took a stone from the ground and flung it at him. He scaled the fish in minutes and held it over the fire. He slid next to her and placed the stick in her hand.

Hyde bit into his own fish and hummed happily. “Delicious. Be careful with the bones when you eat.”

“Shouldn’t we add salt and other spices to this for flavour. I never learned how to cook but even I know that much.” She took a cautious bite and it was better than she thought it would be.

“So, you’re a wealthy woman who grew up with chefs.” He mused to himself. In the corner of his eyes, he saw her stiffen so he knew that he was right. “You wear your emotions on your sleeve. That’s rare to see in people. Unlike other rich kids, your parents were probably very involved with your life. They shaped your values and confidence. You haven’t told them that you’re a vigilante.”

Licht stared at him with wide eyes. She didn’t know how he was able to discerned so much from what she said. He noticed her watching him and he could hear her silent question. He shrugged and said, “How would you react if I told you I can read your mind? I know your deepest secrets and your identity as a vigilante, Angel Cakes.”

“Don’t mess with me, Shit Rat.” She knew that he was teasing her because he had a smug grin. Licht lightly nudged him with her foot but her kick didn’t have the force it usually did. It was surprising that they were able to sit and talk casually after fighting so much. She was well aware of his crimes so she was still hesitant to lower her guard.

“I can’t read minds but I know people. You can learn a lot about someone from small details. I like to take on a lot of part time jobs to meet people. My siblings always tell me I need to be more cautious and stay in hiding.” Hyde continued to talk casually and ate his fish. “After I escaped C3, I wanted to explore the world and meet as many interesting people that I can.”

“Then you kill them in the night.” She accused him with a glare.

“A few were C3 members trying to take me back and continue their experiments on me. They were curious about siblings who are all different creatures.” He took off his scarf and drew his collar back so she could see the scar on his shoulder. Licht was told about the experiment but she was surprised by the jagged scar. “The others were murderers and gang members. I’m almost a vigilante like you.”

“We don’t kill people. Our goal is to create a world that humans and the supernatural can live together. If a supernatural being threatens that, we will capture them and give them a trial.” She corrected him. “You took those people’s lives without a fair trial, Demon.”

“I’m a dragon, not a demon. Your file on me should’ve told me that but you call me a million cute nicknames. We’ve known each other for a few months now but you don’t know my name.” They both knew that it was too dangerous for either of them to give the other their name. “Well, we have all night to talk. I can bore you with my life story and make you go to sleep first.”

* * *

Licht’s back felt sore after sleeping on the stone ground. She groaned but forced herself to sit up and stretch. She was confused by her dark surroundings until she recalled the events of the previous night. They talked throughout the night until she fell asleep. There was a blanket over her and she knew that Hyde was likely the one who placed it over her.

The moment she remembered Hyde, she jumped to her feet. The blue fire was still burning nearby yet she couldn’t see he in the cave. Did he leave already? He likely escaped through the water but she doubted he could’ve gone very far. She traced back the path he showed her before. The sound of wind and water echoed throughout the cave so she knew that there was an opening now.

Licht followed the wind and found a narrow passage where there was once water. She folded her wings around her before she lowered herself into the hole. It was difficult to squeeze through but she managed to drop to a new section of the cave. She saw an opening ahead of her and she dashed towards the light. She stood at the edge and looked over the sea.

_Where did you go, Shit Rat?_ She thought to herself. Now she knew he hid in underwater caves and that why it was always difficult to find him. Licht wondered if Mikuni will assign someone else to capture him. She was strong but she couldn’t swim so it was only logical.

“Did you enjoy your beauty sleep, Angel Cakes? It must’ve been uncomfortable since the ground is hard.” The voice made her turn sharply and she found Hyde standing behind her. He leaned against the wall with a charming smile. Her shocked expression was amusing and his smile only grew. Hyde pushed himself off the wall and walked to her.

“What are you doing here? I thought you would run away the first moment you could.”

“That was the plan.” He nodded. “I was swimming away but then I remembered our little talk and came back. I’m glad that I caught you before you left. What if I told you I want to help your little cause and become a vigilante as well? I’ll be a great help! You know how strong I am and you can put in a good word for me.”

“I should know your name if I am going to talk to you about them.”

“Hyde Lawless Servamp.” He relented much easier than she thought he would. “Since you know my name now, it’s only fair that I know yours. I can’t call you Angel Cakes forever.”

“My name is Licht.” She answered.


End file.
